Darkness is my Candlelight
by Mike Makaze
Summary: "Failure isn't fatal, but failure to change might be" (John Wooden). *Soldier 76 voice* We all know what happened. The end of an era. An of age heroes. Perhaps the greatest of heroes. However, you'd be surprised to hear that, even with the world under their protection, peace was still a far off dream. However death...Death, he walks amongst us all. "M" for violence, language & sex


Yo people, this is just me laying out the timeline of my version of the Overwatch world. I want to release this first to you all, because I believe it'll make the story I want to tell easier to follow, and give hints as to some of the original elements I'm planning to expound upon. Another reason I feel this is is okay to do is because, well, we know how this ends, and my timeline is vague enough that it doesn't spoil much beyond what we already know. Also you'll notice that I've aged Mercy by 10 years, well...that's just because that fits with what I want to do. I mean, this is a AU; even if we don't know much of the Overwatch History.

* * *

 **Timeline**

 **\- Year 1** : Gabrielle Adawe (20) joins the US military.

\- 2

\- 3

\- 4

\- **Year 5** : Reinhardt is born.

\- 6

\- 7

\- 8

 **\- Year 9** : Torbjorn is born.

\- 10

 **\- Year 11** : Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari are born.

\- 12

 **\- Year 13** : John "Jack" Morrison is born.

 **\- Year 14** : Ọnụma (meaning "Rage" in Igbo), also known as Doomfist II, is born.

 **\- Year 15** : "Liao" is born.

\- 16

 **\- Year 17** : Mako Rutledge is born. Omnica Corporation makes its mark on the world in the field of cybernetic augmentations.

\- 18

 **\- Year 19** : Angela Ziegler is born.

\- 20

\- 21

\- 22

\- 23

\- 24

\- 25

\- 26

 **\- Year 27** : Hanzo is born. Omnica Corporation makes breakthrough with A.I. technology.

 **\- Year 28** : McCree is born.

\- **Year 29** : Reyes (18), Liao (14) and Amari (18) volunteer for the highly experimental super soldier program.

 **\- Year 30** : Genji is born.

\- 31

 **\- Year 32** : Amelie and Gerard are born.

 **\- Year 33** : Fareeha Amari is born.

 **\- Year 34** : Mei is born.

 **\- Year 35** : Bastions are created to help combat terrorism, and criminal organizations, in various countries, and territories.

 **\- Year 36** : Winston is born. Gabrielle Adawe becomes U.N. Secretary General.

 **\- Year 37** : Tracer, Satya and Zarya are born. Omni Crisis starts with attack on U.N. conference.

 **\- Year 38** : Overwatch is established, consisting of the 6 individuals that subdued the Omnic force that attacked the U.N. conference over a year ago.

 **\- Year 39** : Lucio is born. Angela Ziegler, reluctantly, joins Overwatch, having gained notoriety with her advances in nanobiology at such a young age, and her fortitude as one who holds every life as precious.

 **\- Year 40** : Omni Crisis Ends in Mankind's victory, though there are still various forms of hostile Omnic activity, throughout the world, but nothing remotely to the same scale. Jamison Fawkes is born.

\- 41

 **\- Year 42** : Reyes leads a covert operation to Numbani to liberate it, and the neighboring countries of Ghana and Nigeria, from the rule of Doomfist II. Reyes is striped of his title as Commander and Strike Leader of Overwatch.

\- 43

\- 44

 **\- Year 45** : Zenyatta is "born".

 **\- Year 46** : Hana Song is born.

 **\- Year 47** : Vishkar Corporation emerges, and begins to rebuild India. The genetically engineered apes rebel against their owners, killing every human on the Horizon Lunar Colony. Winston escapes on a homemade rocket.

 **\- Year 48** : "El Diablo" (OC's codename) incident. Reyes takes leave of absence.

\- 49

 **\- Year 50:** Australian omnium fusion core is destroyed by the Australian Liberation Force, and the Australian Outback is widely destroyed, and irradiated. Millions of lives, both human and omnic, are lost.

 **\- Year 51** : The head of the Shimada Clan dies of illness, and Hanzo is made the leader of the clan, after succeeding the "Dance of the Dragons" test.

\- 52

 **\- Year 53** : Hanzo kills his last remaining sibling, Genji, per orders of the clan elders. Genji is rescued and kept alive by Mercy, and is reborn as a Cyborg Ninja. Several months of grueling physical therapy was to follow. 3 months following the altercation, Hanzo, still grief stricken, abandons the Shimada Clan, leaving his crueler uncle to take power.

\- 54

 **\- Year 55** : The Shimada Clan is taken down by a small team of Overwatch agents, consisting of Reyes, Amari, Liao, Sonic (OC's codename), Troll (OC's codename), McCree, and Genji. Genji leaves Overwatch, in the aftermath.

 **\- Year 56** : Amelie is kidnapped, and indoctrinated into killing her husband, and fellow Overwatch agent, Gerard. Blackwatch is sanctioned, created by Reyes and Amari.

 **\- Year 57** : Tracer becomes the youngest pilot to join Overwatch, only to become a victim of the prototype jet, Slipstream. She is saved months later, by Winston. Doomfist III later strikes, attempting to assassinate both the leader of Numbani and a prominent omnic leader. Overwatch stops them, and is honored as well.

 **\- Year 58** : Amari is MIA, but thought to be KIA, on a Blackwatch mission. Reyes uncovers very disturbing, and controversial, information regarding the shadowy organization of Talon. Blackwatch is exposed to the world and implodes, leaving only Reyes, Liao, Sonic (OC's codename) and Troll (OC's codename).

 **\- Year 59** : The Petras Act is proposed, due to the increasing public and international outcry against the controversial actions taken by both Overwatch and Blackwatch.

 **\- Year 60** : Blackwatch forces conflict within Overwatch HQ, resulting in the destruction of the building, and the deaths of many operatives. Torbjorn refers to it as "Ragnarok".

\- 61

\- 62

\- 63

\- 64

\- **Year 65** : Current/Present day

* * *

Anyways, that's that for setting the table. Hopefully, I'll be posting the "first real" chapter of this story, within a week, or two, of the posting of this timeline.


End file.
